


Hypocrit

by KRYOOX



Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, nggak tau mesti ngasih tag apa
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Secara harafiah, aku memang alat. Tapi maaf, aku tidak suka diperalat.
Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Hypocrit

**Author's Note:**

> Yalord... Ini malah jadi series astaga. 😂 Kayaknya gue bakal ketahigan buat nulis dengan POV kayak begini. 😂
> 
> Btw, ini ngambil waktunya pasca episode 35.

Bagaimana rasanya setelah dia tidak ada? Jadi jauh lebih ringan, bukan? Karena asal kau tahu saja, tidak hanya kau yang merasa seperti itu. Aku juga sama. Hahaha...

Setelah dia pergi, di sini terasa sedikit lebih luas, ya? Aku jadi lebih leluasa. Tapi yang terpenting, sudah tidak ada lagi yang mengintervensi kita. Tidak dia, si bos keparat atau bahkan si Falcon sialan itu. Kini hanya ada kau dan aku saja, kautahu?

Menurutmu, di antara mereka bertiga, siapa yang paling menyebalkan? Ah, ya... Sudah pasti bos keparat itu, bukan? Dia adalah asal mula dari segala permasalahan yang sedang kauhadapi sekarang. Dia juga yang punya ide untuk menambahkan data Humagear itu ke sini.

Cih...! Dasar tua bangka yang tidak punya sopan santun! Hanya karena dia bosnya, bukan berarti dia bisa dengan begitu saja menempatkan Humagear itu ke sini. Tempatku jadi sedikit tergeser, tahu? Apalagi si Falcon sialan itu juga sempat ikut campur. Tapi kalau mau dibandingkan, mereka berdua masih lebih punya moral dan etika daripada bos keparat itu.

Asal kau tahu saja ya... Secara harafiah, aku memang alat. Tapi maaf, aku tidak suka diperalat.

Sekarang, waktu tidurmu bisa menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Berterima kasihlah kepada teman wanitamu itu. Jika bukan karena dia, mungkin kau tidak akan merasa selega ini. Tolong sampaikan juga rasa terimakasih dariku kepadanya. Terserah kau saja mau pakai cara yang seperti apa untuk menyampaikannya. Memangnya kaupikir aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu terlalu gengsi untuk bicara seperti itu kepadanya?

Menurutku, sebagai laki-laki kau ini terlalu munafik. Kau selalu bersikap acuh kepadanya, tapi ingat, aku tahu semua yang kaupikirkan. Jadi jangan terlalu bertingkah sok tidak butuh di hadapannya. Memangnya kau tidak ingat malam itu kau sampai tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membuatnya sadar? Kau selalu ingin menariknya pergi keluar dari penderitaan itu, bukan? 

Dengar, kau itu beruntung karena Humagear yang bernama Naki itu cukup baik. Ya... aku memang agak benci untuk mengakuinya, tapi dia memang baik. Dia sudah mau repot menceritakan masa lalu yang sangat hambar hingga ke akar itu kepadamu. Aku saja ogah melakukannya. Tapi sekalipun Naki membeberkan semuanya dengan begitu detail, kau pasti menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh bukan? Yang detail itu hanya tentang masa lalumu sebelum kau dan aku bertemu, tapi kehidupanmu setelahnya...?

Aku berani bertaruh, jika saja Naki menceritakan semua hal itu kemarin, di depan wanita itu, kau pasti akan kena pukul lagi; pingsan jilid ketiga. Camkan itu.

Untung saja teman wanitamu itu tidak tahu kalau kau pernah melakukan sesuatu di dalam kamar mandi sambil membayangkan wajahnya. Jika tidak... 

Sepertinya itu terlalu horror untuk dibayangkan.

Ah, sudahlah... Yang terpenting sekarang kau sudah mulai bisa lepas dari semua yang membelenggumu. Kau ini kuat di luar tapi rapuh di dalam. Lain kali jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Tidak ada salahnya mengakui kelemahan diri sendiri. Karena yang tahu soal itu cuma kau dan aku, bukan? 

Sekarang tidurlah yang nyenyak. Manfaatkan waktu istirahatmu dengan sebaik mungkin. Ingat, besok kau harus bekerja. Pastinya kau tidak mau bosmu yang mantan komedian itu mengeluarkan lelucon anehnya di hadapanmu sebagai hukuman karena kau datang terlambat bukan?

Ck... Lelucon ya...?

Maaf, kita beda selera.

**Author's Note:**

> Berhubung ini lebaran hari kedua, jadi gue mo mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalo ada perkataan/perbuatan gue yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian.
> 
> Makasih udah baca dan Eid Mubarak untu semuanya! ❤🙏❤


End file.
